With the precharacterizing clause, the invention refers to a prior art of electrical apparatuses, as described in EP 1 083 579 A2. A pluggable surge arrester described in this patent publication includes a metal housing which is configured in the form of a bottle, is aligned along an axis and has a largely axially symmetrically formed active part. The active part has an axially routed circuit with a varistor and with two current terminals. The circuit is fixed in the metal housing in an electrically isolated manner by an insulator. Both current terminals of the circuit are led out of the housing. One of the two current terminals can be led to high voltage, the other to ground potential. This surge arrester can be fitted into a high-voltage installation by plugging. When doing so, the plug-in contact and a mating plug-in contact of the installation are plugged together and an electrically conducting connection is produced in this way between the circuit and a conductor of the installation which can be subjected to high voltage. A fastening means supported on the housing by means of a compression spring and given the form of a flange is then firmly bolted onto the installation housing. The arrester is held on the installation with a defined force and in a resilient way by means of the compression spring, which is prestressed during the bolting.